


Bikini Lines

by Phantom_Ice



Series: Disaster Lesbians [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ...almost - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Body Hair, Body Hair Appreciation, Butch/Femme, Disaster Lesbians, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Genderbending, Genderswap, Insecure Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi has no idea what to do with herself, NSFW, Oikawa Tooru Being Oikawa Tooru, Perfectionist Oikawa, Useless Lesbians, and Oikawa only pretends to, insecure iwaizumi, srsly.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Ice/pseuds/Phantom_Ice
Summary: Oikawa is confident in bed... too confident. Suspicion colors Iwaizumi's words as she watches her girlfriend meowl and writhe as if reading off the script of a porno."You don't have to do that, you know."





	Bikini Lines

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this qualifies as. It doesn't really get to the level of straight (lol) porn, but is def nsfw, and then becomes kind of serious near the middle. Somehow.  
Whatever. Either way, it's the first time I've posted something this graphic, so I hope it's acceptable. 
> 
> Minor TW in end notes? Nothing huge, but figured I'd warn just in case.

Iwaizumi panted as her fingers dug into her girlfriend’s naked waist. Oikawa's soft hair tickled Iwaizumi’s shoulder and neck as she suckled on one of Iwaizumi’s boobs, her hand playing with the other.

Iwaizumi gasped at a particular pinch and Oikawa laughed against her, warm breath ghosting over Iwaizumi's skin.

“You alright up there, Iwa-chan~?” And only the fact that Oikawa immediately went back to doing what she was doing kept her from being smacked for the condescension in her voice.

“Shut up, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi mumbled instead, forcing her hands to loosen and slide up and down Oikawa’s curves, working their way up to returning the favor.

Their shirts lied near the door, thrown there in a rush. Their bras dangled off the headboard, Oikawa’s a smooth black C-cup with little green alien faces and Iwaizumi’s a ratty gray A-cup sports bra. The size difference almost embarrassed Iwaizumi, but considering the pattern on Oikawa’s, she actually found it difficult to decide who to be more humiliated for. 

Oikawa whined and Iwaizumi’s hands traveled further upwards. It was their first time doing anything like this, and Iwaizumi's hands refused to be coaxed into doing what she wanted them to. Meanwhile, Oikawa already sat on her lap with her mouth on Iwaizumi’s nipple. Oikawa whined again and thrust her chest forward. She spoke without taking her mouth off of Iwaizumi.

“What’s wrong, Iwa-chan? Are you intimidated by the great Oikawa-sama’s amazing pert-- Ow!"

If one thing could spur Iwaizumi into action, it was Oikawa being a shitty person. The motivation to get her girlfriend to stop that sentence ended up being enough to persuade her hands to take the plunge, roughly pinching Oikawa’s nipple.

Despite pain not being a fair trade for Oikawa's actions, Iwaizumi did find herself a bit satisfied... Until Oikawa’s teeth joined the party.

“Fuck, _fuck_, Tooru...”

Oikawa laughed, and Iwaizumi flushed but gave in, softening her hold and rolling both nubs in her hands. From the new kinds of whines Oikawa started making, she figured she did pretty well despite the rough start. Soon enough, Oikawa was rocking back and forth into her hands, boobs spilling out over Iwaizumi's palms.

“Iwa-chan, I want…” The hand not on Iwaizumi’s boob slid downwards and... holy shit. It snuck underneath the waistband of Iwaizumi's sweatpants. The muscles in Iwaizumi's stomach clenched and a wave of something burning hot flooded her body, almost making her dizzy.

“Stop!” She regretted speaking almost as soon as she did it, because it prompted Oikawa to leave Iwaizumi’s wet nipple to the biting cold of the air. Oikawa brought her face up to level with Iwaizumi.

“Do you not wanna…” her eyes shifted away, the first crack in her apparent sexual confidence. As she did so, the window bathed her features in dramatic light.

Shit. Iwaizumi didn't know if she'd ever get over how gorgeous her girlfriend was. Her heart-shaped face and pouty lips and sharp cheekbones all made Iwaizumi want to kiss her for hours. Her big brown doe eyes looked at Iwaizumi with lust, but also insecurity no one else would've noticed. Iwaizumi’s heart started jumping faster than it already had been. She realized how much importance Oikawa placed on this moment- this act. Probably more importance than Iwaizumi, despite Iwaizumi being the one between them who was actually a virgin.

“I do, you just, uh, surprised me, is all, uh,” she breathed. Oikawa narrowed her eyes into her piercing figuring-out-your-deepest-secrets stare and then smirked. Iwaizumi had known her long enough to know that couldn't lead anywhere good (not that you had to know her long to know that). 

Oikawa pecked her on the lips before swinging her legs around so that Iwaizumi’s body no longer rested between them. Iwaizumi started to protest, but then Oikawa wiggled her ass out of her tight elastic shorts.

Her panties (because that’s exactly what they were, tiny thin little panties that must’ve been a size too small because no way they were sold to fit like that… right?) matched her bra down to the alien heads. Oikawa wiggled her hips as Iwaizumi stared incredulously, almost mad at herself for being turned on.

“They glow in the dark,” Oikawa purred, and Iwaizumi decided exactly who she should be more embarrassed for.

Except then Oikawa began to pull down Iwaizumi’s sweatpants and Iwaizumi tried desperately to remember what underwear she slapped on that morning because they hadn’t planned this and please don’t be the--

“Oh my god, really, Iwa-chan? What are you, eighty?”

\--worn cotton pair. They had a pattern like American wallpaper from the ’70s and were at least, if not more than, a size too big. Of course. 

“Shut up.” Heat rushed to Iwaizumi’s face when it could have done better elsewhere. Why hadn’t she put on the grey boy shorts that matched the bra? They were nothing like Oikawa’s, but at least they hugged her nearly nonexistent figure and didn't make Iwaizumi want to crawl into a hole and die.

“Aww, don’t worry, it could be kinda cute in a weird tsundere kind of a way.” Iwaizumi’s skin stung as Oikawa snapped the elastic waistband against it with a laugh.

She was so dead. 

Iwaizumi scowled and looked up from her own lap to do… something. She forgot what as soon as the view registered. Oikawa knelt on the bed in front of her wearing nothing but a pair of tiny underwear, styled caramel ringlets draping over her chest like some kind of mermaid or something. Iwaizumi's pounding heartbeat certainly made her _feel_ like a sailor being lured to her death, anyway. Oikawa blinked up at her through thick lashes and flashed the tip of her little pink tongue across her lips. Iwaizumi recognized it as a calculated attempt to get Iwaizumi even hornier and she wanted to be angry, but goddamnit it worked.

For a moment she thought about how many guys at school would kill to be in her place right now. But that thought felt both disrespectful to Oikawa and too close to being honored, and Iwaizumi didn’t need Oikawa’s head getting any bigger. 

Her next thought wasn’t much better, though, because it centered around how shit she must look in comparison with her unbrushed short spiky hair, small boobs, and built figure.

She herself had no problem with her body... not anymore, anyway. And she was proud of that. It had taken her a lot of effort and at least five years of her life (and hundreds of dollars in makeup and a straightening iron and padded bras and whatever lotions Oikawa hesitantly recommended) to be able to look at herself-- athletic and fit in a non-feminine way-- and be content with what she saw. She was proud that she had worked past the insecurity that came with being a girl who didn’t physically or mentally fit into any feminine mold and who didn’t want to perform femininity. So, finally, at twenty years old, she could be proud of how defined her abs were, proud of the fact that she could beat all the girls and an impressive percentage of the boys in a good arm wrestle, proud of her athleticism. And if small boobs were the price to pay for that, then all the better. They did nothing but get in the way anyways.

That said, she was aware that she wasn’t exactly the type of woman people were lining up to sleep with. Hell, she didn’t even shave her legs most of the time. So even though Iwaizumi had a symmetrical enough face and could be attractive to people who were into a certain type, next to Oikawa who-- despite her hard flat stomach, strong arms, and perfectly toned (smooth) legs-- had a cinched waist, soft flared hips, and boobs you could weigh in your hands... well, there wasn’t a person on the planet who would call Iwaizumi anything other than stupidly lucky. 

She didn’t want that. She didn’t care what anyone _else_ thought, and she knew it would be unfair of any girl to compare themselves to supermodel gorgeous Oikawa who spent hours every day maintaining her looks, but she at least wanted _Oikawa_ to feel like she got a fair trade-off. Looking between them, that didn’t seem likely. 

And now the honored feeling was back. _Be strong, Hayame. Remember her shit personality_.

That task became difficult as Oikawa crawled closer and began to rub at Iwaizumi through her underwear. Oikawa's other hand grabbed Iwaizumi’s wrist and led it between Oikawa’s legs where Iwaizumi took the hint and started doing the same. Oikawa’s small tight underwear already felt damp and Iwaizumi swallowed with a croak. 

“Oh, oh, please." The sounds Oikawa made... fuck. Except... Oikawa closed her eyes, face flushed as she rocked her hips in shallow thrusts into Iwaizumi’s hand. As she did so, she bit her lip and moaned. And while it was all incredibly hot, Iwaizumi didn't know if her hand, rubbing against Oikawa's underwear, did enough to warrant such a reaction. Iwaizumi decreased the pressure of her own movements and Oikawa didn't pause for a moment. Hmmm.

“Oi--”

“_Please_, Hayame,”

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi replied, all those useless thoughts fleeing in favor of the here and now where the girl she had been in love with for years said her name in that breathy tone that caused Iwaizumi's pussy to flutter uncontrollably for a second against Oikawa’s long slender fingers.

Iwaizumi leaned in and took Oikawa’s mouth, devouring Oikawa’s breathless noises and tangling her free hand in those long locks so she could maneuver her head how she pleased. They’ve made out more than enough times for Iwaizumi not to feel as lost as she did with everything else happening. Oikawa whined appreciatively with each tug of her hair-- moaned, more like-- and Iwaizumi fluttered again. She wondered if Oikawa did the same. The desire to get her fingers deep enough to feel it overwhelmed her.

The sooner both their underwear came off, the better. Iwaizumi felt ready to swallow her embarrassment and take a step towards that goal when Oikawa’s hand at Iwaizumi’s underwear moved to the side and tugged at what it found there.

“Ow!”

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist~” Oikawa looked down and attempted to twirl her finger in the pubic hair sneaking out of the bikini line of Iwaizumi’s underwear. Iwaizumi, for the first time in her life, felt too mortified to call Oikawa a name or even to tell her to cut it out. 

Oikawa hummed, darted her eyes up to Iwaizumi’s stunned red face, and used both hands to reach for the waistband of Iwaizumi’s underwear. She tugged it down to rest indecently low on Iwaizumi’s hips, revealing the start of the messy black waves underneath. For some reason, heaven knows why, Oikawa made a delighted sound and continued to pull, forcing Iwaizumi to lift herself up so that Oikawa could work her underwear all the way down her legs and onto the pile of clothes near the bed. 

Leaving Iwaizumi naked, Oikawa fit herself between Iwaizumi's legs and lowered her hand onto the longer hair over the center of her slit, managing to gather enough to twirl it around one finger. The sensation of almost-touch and light tugging caused Iwaizumi’s breath to hitch and abdomen to clench even as she continued to gape at Oikawa's behavior. 

“How wild,” Oikawa purred, pulling out a tangle. The sting encouraged Iwaizumi to regain some of her facilities and pull on the hair still bunched up in her hand. Oikawa’s head snapped back.

“Owowowowow! Mean! Mean, Iwa-chan!”

“Then stop… stop looking!”

“What? I’m just exploring my girlfriend’s body! How are we supposed to have sex if I can’t even look?”

“You don’t have to comment on it! Or do… whatever you’re doing!”

Oikawa pouted and it wasn’t cute. It wasn’t.

“But it’s so thick! And long! When was the last time you trimmed down here?”

“Uhhh.” Iwaizumi looked down and away while leaning back, one hand supporting her weight behind her. Oikawa blinked twice.

“Have… have you ever trimmed down here?”

“Shut up! Who has time for that?”

“But doesn’t it get in the way when you’re having… alone time?”

“You mean masturbating? I work around it.” She would be lying if she said she hadn’t accidentally tugged once or twice, but she didn’t find that minor inconvenience worth the effort of continued maintenance. Hell, she couldn't be bothered to brush the hair on her head most days, much less… 

But who did she know that spent at least an hour each day on the hair on her head? Iwaizumi’s eyes fell between Oikawa’s legs. Despite her spread knees and the tiny panties, Iwaizumi couldn’t see any hair at all. She swallowed. “Are… are you completely…”

“Hmmm?” Oikawa looked down at herself. “Don’t be silly! Shaving completely is unhygienic! I don’t want dirt getting into my secret garden~!” (“You did not just say that.” How did she end up with such a cringe girlfriend?) Oikawa fell forward and draped her arms over Iwaizumi’s shoulders so that their chests pressed together. She leaned into her girlfriend’s ear. “Wanna see?” She breathed with an obscene puff of hot air, nipping at Iwaizumi's ear. Iwaizumi should have laughed. Oikawa's breathy purring tone put porn stars to shame, fake and so over the top that it screamed trying-too-hard. Iwaizumi couldn't help but think of Oikawa sitting in front of a computer mimicking and practicing the sound. So Iwaizumi _should_ have laughed. She _shouldn't_ have felt her breath hitch at the idea.

But despite terminology, articulation, and her own self-respect, ya, Iwaizumi really did want to see. So she brought her hands to Oikawa’s hips and slid down the silky black material. Putting her hands on Iwaizumi's shoulders, Oikawa lifted her knees so that she could crawl out of the fabric, leaving them both naked. After a second of their breath echoing around the room, Oikawa moved into a sitting position between Iwaizumi’s legs with both of hers thrown over Iwaizumi’s upper thighs, knees on either side of Iwaizumi's hips

Iwaizumi looked down. She didn’t know whether to roll her eyes or be mildly impressed. 

It was shaped like a heart.

Oikawa had shaved the top into two little bumps that, in combination with the natural triangle shape, formed a recognizable, if a little lopsided, heart. The short warm brown strands were long enough to begin to curl, and not much else. Unlike her own, Iwaizumi could still see the shape of Oikawa’s slit through them. 

“Well, what do you think?” Iwaizumi looked up and finally caught sight of Oikawa's embarrassment. Oikawa bit her lip as she looked away, and Iwaizumi couldn’t bring herself to make fun of her for being so extra. Even though Iwaizumi hadn’t planned on doing this today, it seemed more and more likely that Oikawa had, and from the looks of things she went through a lot of effort... but didn’t she always?

And also, It was honestly, actually, for some reason, despite Iwaizumi’s greatest efforts, kind of hot?

“It’s… good,”

“Iwa-chan!”

“What?”

“‘It’s good’? That’s all you have to say?” Oikawa pouted and Iwaizumi realized she really did like it when Oikawa broke character.

“What do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know! Something better than that!”

Iwaizumi smirked and lunged forward, pushing Oikawa onto her back with her long legs crossed behind Iwaizumi’s naked hips. It left their faces-- and other parts of them-- less than a few centimeters apart. 

“It looks fucking hot,”

Oikawa reddened and began to babel, avoiding eye contact. 

“I, uh, Iwa, um, what? I mean, uh, how forward of you, Iwa-chan.” She attempted to revert back to that sultry controlled voice near the end of the sentence, but the beginning came out as flustered as Iwaizumi knew it would.

The thing was, all Oikawa’s sexual confidence? Iwaizumi could sniff that act out from the start. As Oikawa's best friend, Iwaizumi knew Oikawa would never expose herself, mentally or physically, with so much casual ease unless she felt confidant in the mask she picked to do so.

None of her girlfriend's many ‘charming’ facades interested Iwaizumi, though. She wanted the real thing, the nervous insecure wreak that pursued the things she wanted with an unapologetically ugly determination. None of this giggling mermaid seductress bullshit (as alluring as it may be). 

Iwaizumi understood, though. She knew why Oikawa acted like this. She dealt with anything new or uncharted by pretending it didn’t scare her, by putting herself in total control until she lost herself in the act. And as her best friend, Iwaizumi knew Oikawa carried some past sexual experiences with men that had left her more vulnerable than she could be comfortable with (Iwaizumi wondered if they went anything like this-- Oikawa acting a character but with no one able, or willing, to call her out on it). So here she was, trying to force those experiences down with false bravado and by making herself seem the perfect sex goddess.

Iwaizumi dipped downwards to run her lips along Oikawa’s throat. 

“You don’t have to do this, you know. You didn’t have to go this far,” she whispered as she did so.

“What?” Oikawa's voice trembled. At least she sounded more like herself that way.

Iwaizumi ran a thumb over Oikawa’s cheekbone, too roughly to be a caress. Sure enough, it came back with a tint of makeup, only visible on her hand at all because its light color existed in deep contrast with Iwaizumi's darker skin tone. She held her thumb up to Oikawa, using it as a visual cue to keep Oikawa from arguing the point Iwaizumi was about to make. She felt a bit offended Oikawa thought she wouldn't notice. Iwaizumi did know what her own girlfriend looked like barefaced, after all. 

“You didn’t have to get all dolled up just to do this with me. You look amazing, of course, but you didn’t have to. I’m not going to love you any less if you have a stray pubic hair or a pimple on your cheek,”

“How dare you, Iwa-chan! You know I never ever ever get pimples! What kind of curse are you putting on me all of a sudden!”

Iwaizumi rolled her eyes.

“Tooru.”

Oikawa huffed and looked to the side, her hair shifting against the pillow in a perfect halo. Iwaizumi tried really hard to focus on words instead of the damp she started to feel against her inner thigh. Maybe she hadn't picked the best position to start this conversation in, but nothing to be done about it now… except maybe lick Oikawa’s collarbone. 

“I want… I want this to be perfect,” Oikawa finally admitted, resting her arms around Iwaizumi’s neck. “But… I didn’t want you to know… know I tried so hard to make it like that.” Oikawa gestured to the underwear in a heap on the floor and the generally messy room and normal day. Iwaizumi guessed she meant the lack of lingerie or any particular warning or set up. 

“Why? You know you don’t have to put up the effortless perfection act for me. I see that show you put on for everyone else and I already know it’s not true. Who do you think has to wait outside your apartment for an hour while you do your hair in the morning?”

The joke fell flat. Which, to be fair, it wasn’t much of a joke when Iwaizumi was in no way exaggerating. 

Instead, Oikawa turned to face Iwaizumi again with her usually wide eyes narrowed in her signature analyzing glare.

“That’s exactly it!” She admitted, shoving back against Iwaizumi’s sternum to push Iwaizumi off of her. Iwaizumi obeyed Oikawa’s intent and sat back on her heels while Oikawa sat up and hugged her knees. Without the context of touching, and having been thrown into a serious conversation, their nakedness became more than a little distracting and uncomfortable. Iwaizumi crossed her arms over her chest for a second before deciding she looked too defensive like that. “You know… you know I’m superficial and vain and put on a huge show. But you never buy it. I… I wanted to put on a show only for you. One where you for once don’t have a backstage pass,”

“Why?”

“Because you don’t care the way I do! You have this amazing ability to just… not care about what people think or say about you, but you know that I do. I wanted you to think that at least in one thing, I could… I could not care…”

“But you do. Even then you still care so much you can’t bear to leave any of this to chance. You still had to try to make this perfect in its own way,”

“I’m sorry,”

“Hey, none of that.” Iwaizumi crawled forward and took Oikawa’s hands in her own. “I don't know where you're getting this idea that I magically don't care. You know… you know that hasn't always been true, that there was a time I cared way too much. Remember?”

“You almost quit volleyball,” whispered Oikawa with what she no doubt considered the appropriate amount of horror. 

“Right. Did you forget how long I let my hair get even though I hate it like that? How about how I stopped eating agedashi tofu so I could ‘fix’ my figure? Or, fuck, about... about how I bought that lotion to make... make my skin lighter?... Fuck." Oikawa slipped out one of her hands to squeeze Iwaizumi's bicep. "How about how much muscle mass I lost in my arms, all over my body? Near the end there I could barely jump high enough to crest the net."

"Hayame..."

"And you’re trying to tell me my ability to not care is natural? Or even that it exists at all? Does any of that sound like someone who never cared what anyone else thought?”

Oikawa sniffled and shook her head.

“And after all that, who was the one who told me to fuck the world?”

“I didn’t say it like that!” Iwaizumi ignored her.

“You. You care about what people think, but not as much as you care about what _you_ think. You put the most effort into the things that are important to _you_ and nobody else. I know if you want to do something, anything, there isn’t a force in the world that can change your mind. So I don't know what fantasy world you're living in where you think I'm gonna judge you for caring enough to try and make your girlfriend happy. And Tooru? That, the fact that you care, that’s what I love most about you.”

Oikawa sniffled again, “Iwa-chan, I didn’t know you were such a romantic." Her hand went from Iwaizumi's bicep to her neck.

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi refused to feel embarrassed about what she said, even if she rarely expressed her softer emotions in such frank terms. Oikawa uncurled her body (her gorgeous lean legs-for-days body) to sit up on her knees. She reached forward and put her other hand on Iwaizumi’s waist.

“Well, Iwa-chan, I rather like _this_ figure.” She mumbled, pressing their bodies together again. Her forehead settled to rest against Iwaizumi's shoulder. Iwaizumi’s hands sought out Oikawa’s hips and slid down to the backs of her thighs, solid with muscle. She used that leverage to pull Oikawa’s legs to either side of her own. “Oof!” Oikawa let out in surprise. “Iwa-chan! I’m trying to make a point, here!”

“Oh?” Iwaizumi hummed as she gave in and sucked at Oikawa’s long neck. Oikawa gasped but then giggled, no more moaning or copious thrusting. “Iwa-chaaan,” she whined instead. And not in the fun way. Iwaizumi gave a final nip and sighed as she leaned backward.

“Yes?”

Oikawa pouted but then smiled. A real innocent and pure no-ulterior-motives smile that almost made Iwaizumi feel bad for the way it went straight to her soaking cunt. 

“I love you, too,” she whispered, voice ringing with genuine love instead of preformative lust.

Iwaizumi already felt hot all over, she didn’t know how any heat was left to flood into her face, but no doubt it did so. 

“And I love your strong arms,” Oikawa’s hand slid to grab at Iwaizumi’s short hair. “And your hair…” The other hand, the one on her waist, slid downwards. “... all of it.” She tugged again on Iwaizumi's pubic strands.

“Fuck you.” Iwaizumi didn’t doubt Oikawa had some witty quip about intentions already lined up, but she didn’t give her girlfriend a chance to use it as she grabbed onto Oikawa’s cheeks and brought her in for a messy devouring kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Iwaizumi uses slang terms for female genitalia to refer to her own body, including the 'c' word. 
> 
> In this, Iwaizumi is biracial (half Indian), to give some context to her feeling pressure to make her skin lighter.
> 
> If you like this work, I'd highly encourage you to check out [A Wild Rumpus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391667) by [Tiggeryumyum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiggeryumyum/pseuds/tiggeryumyum). It was reading that fic that encouraged me to finally post this one, which had been languishing on my computer for about a year now while I sorted out my feelings on the concept.
> 
> Accidently went on a rant about something no one cares about, feel free to skip everything in brackets: 
> 
> [ _Little pet peeve of mine is when Tooru's name changes in genderbends. Tooru is a unisex name. Also, a lot of people change it by adding an 'a.' Tora is a real Japanese name, but I feel they just assumed Japanese works like English in terms of 'a'=feminine. But a lot of Japanese male names end in the Latin 'a'. In fact, Tora is _also_ a unisex name, so why bother? XD. On the flip side, Hajime is a masculine name, i think. But I understand the desire to keep names the same. I changed it because I looked up a feminine equivalent our of curiosity, and then I figured I spent time researching it so i might as well use it. Tbh, I can't confirm Hajime _isn't_ unisex. japanese is pretty flexible in that regard, so you probably can't go wrong just leaving names as they are._ ]
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave feedback!


End file.
